— campfire entertainment
The brainchild of Korean rapper Jay Min and Japanese composer and writer Watashi Wa, Campfire Entertainment was set up to achieve the dreams they had. Jay Min wanted to showcase young Korean rappers on a global stage. Wastashi Wa has captured imaginations through anime collaborations, but she wanted to put her storyline skills on display for people. This unlikely pair has started shaking up the K-Pop industry. : advantages of being in campfire entertainment. :: ♦ their group concepts are unique and well-thought out due to Watashi Wa's experience in anime production. :: ♦ their groups have a high talent level since they were recruited for talent. you can expect to find among them the best rappers, dancers, and vocalists in the industry. :: ♦ they look more cohesive than other groups because most members have been friends for a long time, thus giving them the natural 'group of friends' aura that many kpop companies go for. :: ♦ their songs have high-quality production and lots of thought goes into the music that each :: ♦ they provide a lot of content for fans. their groups are constantly on v live and other reality shows are always in the mix. :: ♦ campfire very much takes care of their artists. they don't overwork them, they're not expected to stay up all night just to learn choreography, and the first two weeks after the end of a comeback era is vacation. there's no dating ban and if a member ever wishes to leave, the option is always open. : disadvantages of being in campfire entertainment. :: ♦ they're a smaller company. their artists are rising in popularity, but nothing in comparison to the big three. :: ♦ there's no chance of becoming a trainee in the typical sense. they recruit talented people for a confirmed spot in the group, and the only training they really do is the work needed to make debut perfect. :: ♦ although they have great groups with great music, it is through the charms of individual members that their groups are really starting to be looked out. therefore, it runs the risk of having a member be more popular than the rest of the group. :: ♦ their company concept may be a little complicated for new fans. :: ♦ the lack of dating ban may deter potential fans. :: ♦ they absolutely need to break even and become popular, putting stress on their career. groups : 샤도 - Shadow :: comprised of ko ilyong (jaehyun of nct) and eun changyoung (jr of nu'est), the duo made their debut three years ago with [debut song name}. : 케이오팈 - Chaotic :: the hip-hop based group debuted two years ago with a surprise amount of four members. consisting of han hyunwoo (shownu of monsta x), hwang hyojun (sehun of exo), hyun seunghyuk (yongguk of b.a.p), and hong haesung (seungyoon of winner) : (six syllable hangul name) :: this year, campfire entertainment was excited to announce the debut of their first ever girl group. in october, they debuted with "Da-di-ri" * seon hyeri (sowon of gfriend), sophia lau / lau yiren (tzuyu of twice), byun haeyoung (rose of blackpink), yoon hayi (seulgi of red velvet), vivian miyawaki (mina of twice), tara / jintara sathianthai (lisa of blackpink) Category:Fandom